


You Should Have Listened...

by TELLTALEGIRL



Series: Dream SMP Exile arc [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Child Abuse, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Dream, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: Tommy tucked his body as close to the wall as he could, trying in vain to get away from the panic that was closing in on him. When Tubbo had confronted him and Technoblade in town, Tommy all but shut down entirely.By all rights Tommy should have been happy to see his friend again, excited even. Ever since he had fled from Logstedshire and Dream's watchful eye, his whole world was filled with so many other emotions beside the constant fear and loneliness he had felt since his exile.But when Tubbo approached him those were the only things he could feel.
Relationships: Clay Dream & Tommyinnit, Fundy & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Technoblade, Tommyinnit & Toby smith Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Exile arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175591
Comments: 36
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy was a jittery mess as he and Technoblade made their way through L'Manburg. When Techno had brought up the idea to visit his old home, said that there were a lot of things the two brothers could use to bring down Dream.

Dream.

For weeks the masked man had been the one thing that his thoughts revolved around. Tommy had never been more confused on his feelings for a person. He should have been Hell bent on revenge for the bastard that kept him from his friends and family. Dream had lied to him for so long and warped what should have been true. 

_What if he was telling the truth the whole time?_

That voice whispered in the back of his head again. It carried the same quivering tone that came along with one of Dream's punishments. Tommy had tried so hard to get it to go away. Tried to tell it that it was wrong, that none of it was true! 

Grabbing at his blonde tresses, he comes to a stop in the path gritting his teeth. "Shut up! Shut up... Please." Tommy nearly lept out of his own skin when he felt a large hand fall on his shoulder, an apology already on the boy's lips for something he had done wrong no doubt... _NO! I didn't do anything wrong, he lied to me._

"You okay there Tommy?" That was Techno's voice. Tommy shot his blue eyes up to his brother, already feeling some of the panic starting to ebb away from his mind. 

Tommy never expected to find his brother out there, better yet find himself working alongside him. He was still angry at him for what happened in L'Manburg after Schlatt's death. He had every right to be. But when the piglin hybrid had found the sixteen year old curled in on himself beneath his home, Techno made a promise to stay beside his brother no matter what.

Looking up at the man Tommy let out a shaky sigh. "Just being here brings back memories, you know?" Tommy said to him looking over the landscape surrounding them. His brother nods in understanding, already picking up on Tommy's reluctance to talk about the subject further.

Taking his hand away he ruffles the teen's blonde locks playfully, Tommy trying to smack his hands away from him with a laugh. "Don't I know it little brother. But we gotta get a move on, I promised Karl I would get him that new armor that Phil has." Techno starts back down the path with Tommy trailing behind him, and if Techno noticed how his brother stayed so close to his side, he didn't bring it up.

The two had made quick work of gathering their items, meeting little to no resistance. When they went by Phil's house Tommy was greeting with a tight hug from his Father. Phil had told him how sorry he was for not coming to see him, for not realising sooner what was going on. Phil said that they had placed him under strict house arrest when he refused to give up Technoblade. 

He looked so angry when Techno told him what had happened, Tommy couldn't help but feel guilty If only he hadn't burnt down George's house, no one would be upset or mad because of him. Just like Dream had said...

The three of them made plans to meet up at Techno's cabin when the two brother's left the town, Phil saying that he needed to gather a few things and find Ghostbur. Before the two left Phil had swept both of them up in a hug, his wings circling the two in a protective gesture. Something Tommy had missed dearly from his childhood.   
The nice moment shared between the three was ended much too quickly for Tommy's liking, being pulled away by Technoblade reminding him that they had to go. And with that the two brother's departed and started to head for the nether portal. The sun had started to set bringing with it a biting chill in the air. The only thing warding off the cold being the old soot covered trenchcoat that Phil had kept and gifted to his youngest. 

It still smelled like Wilbur and it served as a great way to ward off the nightmare's when he was in exile. Tommy shivered hard as the brothers walked towards the town hub. "Still have no fucking clue why you built your house in the taiga, I'm freezing!" Techno only laughed at his brothers misfortune. "It ain't my fault you're a tiny little stick! Don't worry about it I got a few spare things back home, get you fixed right up Theseus." "Could I keep the coat...?" He hates the way his voice trembles at the end. 

_Dream had hate it too, he had told him many times to cut it out and grow up._

"Of course, we could probably see if Phil could sew a new lining---" "Tommy?"

Fuck.

The two whipped around facing the voice, Techno subtly stepping in front of Tommy shielding him. Standing down the path a bit was Fundy and Quackity. Both of them wore matching expressions of shock, as they hesitantly approached the exile and war fugitive.

Tommy hated to admit it but he clutched onto Techno's robe, the rich red cloth grounding him a bit as his mind started to spiral. The day at the wall when Tubbo had turned his back on his best friend, claiming it was for the good of L'Manburg. Quackity and Fundy had been the only ones to speak in his defense, doing everything in their power to change Tubbo's mind. 

But nothing would sway him. Not even flinching when Dream had seized Tommy by the arm hard enough to bruise. 

"Thats close enough. Unless you guys wanna meet your god early." Techno commanded them when they were but a few feet from the two. Fundy still looked as distraught as he had at the wall that day. "Tommy... You're okay? Thank Notch! We thought that something had happened, Dream wouldn't tell us anything." Fundy told him disbelief lacing his words, but with a smile ever present on his face. His tail flicking back and forth behind him. 

Slowly Tommy let go of his death grip that he had on Techno's robe, stepping out from behind his brother. Techno looked down at Tommy silently asking if he was okay, knowing that Tommy still was a bit skittish around his old friends. Not talking to people for that long can have that effect on a person, espescially on a child like Tommy, with a personality as brazen as a blaze. 

Smiling at the Fox and Former Vice president Tommy tried to look as normal as possible. He didn't want his friends to pity him, he did that enough for himself... _They're not your friends. They never were, they were just pretending the whole time._

"Of course I'm okay! What you think Dream's stupid exile could keep me down? Pssshhh." He prays that they don't notice the fear that sparks in his eyes when he insults Dream. He really needed to break that habit, Dream wasn't here. But the mere mention of the masked man had sent the boy into a fit of panic when Techno had first found him hidden below his house. 

Quackity comes to stand beside Tommy's nephew, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Not at all. Nothing could keep you down and out for long! Its so good to see you again, you've missed so much--" Tommy feel's bad that he isn't listening to Fundy, but he can't even bring himself to look at the excited fox in front of him. 

His eyes were glued to a pair of blue eyes behind the two.

Tubbo was as stiff as a board rooted in his place, much like Tommy at the moment. His breathing started to pick up as he felt his heart racing like so many times in Logstedshire. "You're not dead...?" Tubbo spoke first, Quackity and Fundy turning to stare at their leader with hard eyes. 

Tommy couldn't move. Many days he had been seeing his best friend all around Logstedshire, only to be reassured by Dream that he was just seeing things. That Tubbo didn't care enough to come see him. Tommy wanted this to be the same apparition that stood before him, he wanted it more than anything. But his hopes were dashed when the president started to approach. His footsteps echoing in his ears, proving that this was real. 

"How are you even here? Dream had said that you weren't allowed back into L'Manburg, does he know you're here?" Tubbo was rambling at this point. Each question only heightening Tommy's stress further. 

_He's right what are you doing here? Dream will be so mad._ "No." Tommy closed his eyes against the voices in his head. He can't lose it right now! "Tommy are you alright, you're shaking." Quackity took a step towards him, Tommy flinching back at the man. Instead of threatening the approaching man Techno turned worried eyes on his little brother. "Tommy, you good?" 

_No I'm not, I haven't been for months!_ Is what he wanted to yell at them. Tommy had been the one by himself for months with no one there to ward off the isolation that surrounded him like a wall of lava. 

Dream had been there though. Dream had kept him company through the days that Tommy needed it the most, and Tommy was ever grateful for that. Dream had been the one to hold him through his nightmare's, not his so called friends. Dream had kept him safe and fed, and when Tommy did something bad he punished him. 

Tommy had deserved to be punished. Dream had explained to him on many different occurences that if Tommy had been punished for his behavior in the beginning then none of this would have been happening. And he was right. Thats why he started to flinch less and less when Dream would hit him. He was a stupid litte kid. But Dream only did those things to make him better.

_If you had been better then no one would hate you._

When Tommy had opened his blue eyes again, he nearly screamed in terror. Instead of seeing his friends worried faces, they were all glaring at him with malice and hatred. In the back of his head Tommy could hear that voice whisper to him again. 

_They hate you. They wanted you gone._

Stumbling backwards Tommy trips on his feet hitting the wooden planks below him with a hard thump. Tubbo made to race forwards, intent on helping his friend, but Tommy screamed and whimpered when he got close. His eyes were wide as he stared at each of them trying to get himself as far from them as possible. He needed to leave. Now!

Clumsily he gets to his feet and takes off in a dead run in the opposite direction. His old friends calling his name behind him, their voices being lost in the cold night breeze. 

Tommy came to a halt in a dark alleyway between two buildings, stepping into the shadows that covered the small area. Tommy tucked his body as close to the wall as he could, trying in vain to get away from the panic that was closing in on him. By all rights Tommy should have been happy to see his friend again, excited even.

Ever since he had fled from Logstedshire and Dream's watchful eye, his whole world was filled with so many other emotions beside the constant fear and loneliness he had felt since his exile.

But when Tubbo approached him, those were the only things he could feel.

Sliding down the wall Tommy sits with his legs curled in on himself, tears streaming down his face. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course they didn't want him there! Dream had told them that they had just been pretending the whole time, Tommy had prayed that the man had been lying... But he didn't. He was only ever a burden on them to begin with, he should have just stayed at Logstedshire like Dream had told him to. 

He wanted to be back in his tent. Listening to the waves lap at the shore, Dream beside him ever present and always there. But Tommy knew he couldn't go back. Dream would hate him now just like everyone else, and he wouldn't be his friend anymore. 

Sniffling Tommy reached into his bag and pulled out the dagger that Dream had given him. _Only for emergencies._ He still remembered his words with startling clarity. "Heh, I would consider this an emergency." Tommy says bitterly as he gazes at the ebony blade. With trembling hands the blonde brings the blade to point at his chest, ready to just get his last life over with. 

At least he would be making everyone happy for once.

A leather bound hand grabs his, halting the blades descent towards his heart. Tommy didn't want to look at the person who stopped him. Couldn't they just let him do this ONE thing and--- "I thought I told you to be careful with that Tommy."

Dream!

His head flies up so quickly Tommy is surprised that his neck didn't snap in the process. Surely his mind was just playing tricks on him. There was no way Dream could be here, there was no way! But sure enough, there the man stood, green hoodie and all, looking down at Tommy through the small holes in his mask. "Dream...?" He barely managed to even say his name through the oncoming tears.

Dream kneeled beside the boy, bringing up his hand to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm here Tommy." And that was when the dam broke. He flung himself at the masked man and sobbed into his armor. He thought Dream would be mad at him and reprimand him for getting his clothes dirty, but no, he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. 

"Shh. Its okay now, you're fine." He comforted the boy brushing his hand through his hair, waiting for his breathing to calm down. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tommy babbled as he wept. "You were right, I should have listened to you."

Dream just hummed in response to the boy's mindless whimpers. This was a familiar situation for the both of them, so pain achingly familiar. Tommy would do something stupid or out of line, and Dream would put him in his place. Sometimes he would leave Tommy to wallow in his pain and sadness, it was heavily dependent on what Tommy had done wrong. 

But more often than not, Dream would hold him while he cried and assured him that he wasn't mad anymore. That he was still Tommy's friend. 

A few minutes passed before Tommy started to calm down from his manic state. His breathing evened out and the tears halted their steady flow from his eyes. Tommy's head was a mess of jumbled thoughts and feelings, so much so that he couldn't make heads or tails of anything. 

But one thing he knew for certain. He wanted to go home.

"Can we go home now?" He asked hesitantly looked up to meet the lifeless eyes of Dream's mask. He knew that Dream would most likely say no and toss him aside, why would he wanna be friends with Tommy after he lied to and ran from him? Tommy watched Dream reach into his pocket fully expecting him to pull out his dagger and finish him. 

But instead he pulled out a splash potion of invisibility. Even behind the mask Tommy could feel the smile that Dream wore. Maybe he wasn't too far gone after all...

The glass smashed on the cool stone under them, the potion splashing both of them. When Tommy and Dream had completely faded from sight, Tommy had started to feel at ease once again. Even when Dream picked Tommy up cradling the boy close, Tommy just felt so tired. "It's okay Tommy. You can get some sleep, I've got you now." 

And there went the last leg he was standing on. His eyes slipped closed listening to the sound of his best friend's heart beat. 

He is woken up by the chilly breeze that blows by, ruffling his hair like an old friend. Tommy groans pulling the blanket tighter around himself, of course Techno would leave the window open again while he was out. 

Burying his face in his blanket he tries to fall back asleep, to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach...? Wait! Fully awake and alert Tommy shoots up in his bed to assess his surroundings. Sure enough this wasn't his brother's warm cabin out in the taiga, surrounded by the snow and alpine tree's. 

No this was definetely not Technoblade's house. 

The cold wind blew past him again, making Tommy shudder against the biting cold. A sharp slapping noise sounded above his head, looking up Tommy almost cried at the sight. 

His tent! His tent that he built with Ghostbur on his second day of being out here. But Dream burned it down when found his secret stash, how was it back? The flap of the tent moved aside letting in the sun's warm orange glow, along with the king's masked assassin. Dream was standing there with his arm's crossed and his mask was hanging on his belt. Staring at him with his emerald eyes, through his blonde tresses. 

Rarely ever did the man take his mask off, said he only ever showed his face to his friends. And it had dulled Tommy's anger towards the man when he had told him that, knowing that he was actually worthy of someone's time again.

"There you are. You had me worried there for awhile, nearly thought you had died on me." He couldn't die. At least not yet, Dream said he was the only one allowed to take his last life. But he promised the teenager that he wouldn't take his life unless Tommy forced his hand on the matter. "You slept through the whole night, and most of today." 

"My tent's back." He mumbled trying to wrap his mind around why Dream would do something like this, surely Tommy didn't deserve any of this. He did hide things from Dream and lie about it for quite awhile. He deserved to have his tent destroyed. 

Dream released the flap of the tent and came inside, his boots thumping softly on the wooden floor beneath them. Kneeling in front of the blonde he brought his hands up to grasp Tommy's face, tilting it side to side inspecting him for any injuries. "Well you can't sleep out in the cold, can you? Besides I figure it's the least I could do since I was the one who burned it in the first place."

"I deserved it though. I lied to you." Hands fall away from his face. "That's true you did deserve it, but I'm supposed to keep you safe." Dream tells him standing back up, Tommy's eyes following his movements. When Dream would punish the boy he would always act so calm and kind to him, lulling him into a false sense of security.   
The calm before the storm. 

Dream walked over to the tent's entrance grabbing the white cloth. Though before opening it, he looked back at Tommy. "Come on, I got you a surprise." Tommy's eyes light up. A surprise? What had he done to deserve such a kindness? "Well don't just sit there with your mouth open, let's go." Snapping out of his stupor he leaped from his bed, pulling on his boots that rested nearby. 

Together the two leave the tent and step outside on the Logstedshire's shore's. Oh Notch how he had missed the smell of salt water from the ocean's breeze, it had been a welcome reprieve from the constant snow at Techno's cabin. 

Dream had left his side while he took in the sight, the only indication he was still there was the sound of him digging up the earth nearby. Oh. Of course he would still expect him to give him his items, why wouldn't he? Dream had told him the reason why he started this practice, but Tommy had been too stubborn to understand at the beginning. 

He had told the teenager that it was for his own protection. That if he was kept from having any armor or weapons then he would be less likely to spiral into madness like his brother and hurt so many others. 

Tommy didn't want to believe any of his words to be true, but they were. No matter how much he wished for it to be a lie... Wilbur was the one who started the whole ideal of not using weapons or armor to win war's, but to use their words. It was the one thing that L'Manburg had kept true to, until the election that is. When Wilbur and Tommy had been tossed from their home, his brother had started to lose it. 

He had told Tommy that L'Manburg was lost. That it would be best if the town itself were burned to the ground, and all its memories were lost to ashes. So Dream's teachings had started to ring true after some time.

Walking over to his friend he took each armor piece off and tossed them into the hole in front of him. Following that he dumped each of his tools into the hole, sending a silent apology to Technoblade for disposing of his stuff. The things that he had worked so hard for and given to Tommy when he had needed it. 

After that he emptied out his entire inventory into the hole and backed up, watching as Dream placed the TNT lighting it with one of his flaming arrow's. No matter how many times he heard the TNT go off taking his items with it, the sound made him flinch each and every time. He couldn't help it. As he watched the smoke rise up out of the hole Dream came over to him, grabbing his arm in a gentle hold leading him away from the scene. 

"So along with the tent that I rebuilt, I figured that I could go ahead and fix something else..." Dream trails off as he gestures to something sitting in front of the two, and Tommy nearly laughs in disbelief. 

His Prime Log! 

The Prime Log that Ghostbur had built for him on his first day. Dream had blew it up along with all of Logstedshire, but there it sat sure enough. Bell and apple too. Racing forwards Tommy is grinning in excitement as he rings the bell nailed to the side of the oak log. "Dream you didn't need to do this, I..." Tommy couldn't even express how he felt right now. 

Dream chuckles at him as he comes to stand beside the boy, something else held in his hand that Tommy didn't pay much attention to. Tommy reached out to run his hand over the preserved apple that laid on top of the log. "I don't even know what to --- AGHHH!!!" Tommy wasn't even able to finish his sentence when a netherite dagger is drove straight through his hand and into the log below it. 

Blood poured from his hand as white hot agony wracked through his body. Gritting his teeth the boy grasped his wrist. Trying desperately to steady his limb's quivering, falling to his knee's in the process.

"Tommy I can't even begin to tell you how much trouble you are in right now." Dream tuts at him as he paces around the fallen child, frown ever present on his face. Tommy should have known that Dream wasn't going to let him off that easy, he never did. It was just as bad if not worse then when Dream found his secret stash of supplies.

Tommy never meant any harm by them, he honestly didn't even know why he kept all that stuff hidden in the first place. Maybe it was a small part of his old self bleeding through, trying to break the conditioning. 

_But that Tommy had died a long time ago._

"D-Dream please! Please I didn't mean to--" Tommy tried to get out, only to be stopped short by Dream grabbing the dagger, twisting it. The blonde saw stars, whimpering in pain wanting it to stop. "Now see I'm having a hard time believing you. That was the same thing you said last time, right before you ran off."

Jostling the blade a bit Tommy let out a heart wrenching scream. "Dream I swear I'll be good! I promise!" Tommy screamed looking up at Dream's unwavering stare, tears running hot down his face. Free hand reaching out to grab Dream's sleeve, trying anything to get the man to STOP this torture! "Really? You're telling me that when I let you go, that you aren't gonna run right back to big brother Technoblade?" Dream questions him with a blonde brow raised.

"Yes I swear! Notch I swear!" Tommy sobs letting his head rest on the blood soaked log in front of him. His sight already becoming blurry from the pain, just ready to let his eyes shut and go back to sleep. In his dreams he got to see his brother again, and he was back home with his friends. 

Right as Tommy thought that he was going to black out, Dream grasp's the black blade and pulled it free from Tommy's hand and the wood beneath it. The young blonde immediately clutches his abused hand close to his chest, falling backwards onto the grass. Tommy is gasping for air as Dream crouches beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Tommy tries desperately to keep from flinching at his friends touch. 

_You did this to yourself. Dream is just trying to keep you safe. He did this for your own good, he's your only friend._

So when Dream pulled him close he didn't fight it. In fact he fell into his arms and sobbed, pain washing over him in waves. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He kept repeating the words like a broken record. He fully expected Dream to push him away, like this was some sort of cruel joke he played on him right before he ended his life. 

But he pulled him closer and let Tommy cry as hard and long as he needed, running a soothing hand over his back, shushing him like he was a small child. But Tommy no longer cared anymore, he just wanted to not be alone anymore.

Later that night Dream and Tommy sat on the shore, after Dream had patched up Tommy's hand. During the whole process Tommy had clung to his friend afraid that Dream would just toss him to the side and forget about him, just like everyone else had. However Dream let him hold onto him the whole time, never once getting mad or annoyed at him like Tommy expected him to. 

Dream held him close keeping him warm, Tommy bundled up in Wilbur's trench coat that Dream thankfully let him keep. In the end this is where he belonged, right beside his one and only friend...

"Where did I think that I could go... What a joke..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my guys and gals! So here I am back with more for this story. I planned on just leaving this as a oneshot, but some amazing comments have convinced me to extend this story by a few chapters. And at the end of this chapter I have a good surprise waiting for you amazing, wonderful readers!

"Tommy!" 

Technoblade reached out to grab onto his little brother, to stop him from disappearing from him again. Technoblade had never expected to see his brother again, let alone even speak to the younger sibling. The two of them hadn't been as close as Tommy and Wilbur were, but they were still close. During their days in exile Techno had done everything in his power to keep his twin and little brother safe. 

Technoblade had only ever met Schlatt once, and he knew that he didn't like the horned man. He was as cowardly and sneaky as a snake in the grass. Hunting him and his brothers even after he had won the election over Wilbur. 

The piglin hybrid still felt terrible to this day that he had let his own brother fall as far as he had. He had seen the twinkle of madness of in Wilbur's hazel eyes, yet he had done nothing to help him. It was something that Techno had been familiar with, the voices a constant prescence in his mind... Techno had been so thankful for Philza. 

The winged man had been a saving grace when his life had been plagued by the constant voices, demanding him to do so many terrible things. Phil had tought his son to seperate himself from his emotions, to not let the voices get the best of him. And over the years it had worked well, the voices being no more than annoying flies in his ears. But no matter how hard he tried, there was just one that always had him reaching for his trident, eyes turning red behind his boar mask. And it always said the same thing.

_Blood for the Blood God._

So during the cold dark nights he and his brothers spent in the ravine they called home, he took the time to train his little brother for the oncoming fight. Techno still smiled at the memory. The sound of the wooden practice swords thumping against one another, in a back and forth dance for dominance. 

Tommy was a good fighter, strong even. But he always had the nasty habit of letting his emotions getting the best of him. Always thinking he was ten feet tall and bullet proof. 

That had been what got him in his current situation. 

His little brother had kept poking and prodding at the people that were so clearly stronger than the teenager. But back then he had been lucky enough to have stronger allies than him to stand by his side, when Tommy's victims of his foolishness came knocking. This time though Tommy had put too much stock in who he trusted. 

When the Blood God had found his little brother a bloody mess below his own house, he nearly lost it to the dark part of his heart. Tommy had been beaten within an inch of his life, barely surviving off the goods he looted from Techno's home that night. The memories of that night still haunt Techno to this very day. Once he was able to calm Tommy down enough for Techno to treat him, he was able to get at least the partial story from his brother.

_Dream. Dream had done this._

That damned masked assassin, the previous king of the SMP had nearly killed his little brother. Techno had known about Tommy's exile, but he figured the boy would want nothing to do with him after what had happened in L'Manburg. He had thought Tubbo would start to miss his best friend, and just renounce his exile after a week or two had passed. 

Of course that had not been the case. Tubbo had changed in his few short weeks as President, so much so that he was willing to throw his best friend to the wolves. And all over some stupid prank that Tommy had pulled on one of Dream's inner circle... _Theseus you need to learn how to pick your battles._

Technoblade had vowed at that time that he would NEVER let Dream lay another hand on his brother ever again. That he would kill all who tried to do him any harm. He already lost Wilbur, he couldn't lose Tommy too. So when Techno saw the panic and fear spark back to life in the blonde's eyes, he felt his inner demons come crawling back to the surface. 

_This is all their fault. Make them pay. They hurt Tommy. Blood for the Blood God._

When Tommy turned and fled from the group before him, Techno had tried to stop him. His hand only grasping air in place of Tommy's hand. _No, not again. Not again!_ Techno could feel his eyes burning from the anger boiling below his skin, could feel himself losing control. "This is all your fault." Techno growled through his clenched teeth, hands clenched tight at his sides. If only to keep them from impaling their precious child President.

It was Tubbo's fault. He should have realised sooner that he had been played, that he had and so many other's had been manipulated. Dream had used them to get his revenge on Techno's little brother. A mere child that had done nothing to him personally. 

"Excuse me?" Tubbo had the audacity to sound offended at his accusation. _Of course he did. He's a Schlatt in the making after all_. "Oh you heard me. My brother's pain and suffering is all your fault." Techno turns to look at the group over his shoulder. "You just had to become like that bastard and let Dream have his way with Tommy. May Notch have mercy on your soul, because I sure won't if I can't find him." 

And with not so much as a goodbye Techno took off in the direction that Tommy had fled in, hoping against hope that nothing had happened to his brother in their short time apart. 

Techno had searched all over L'Manburg and there was still no sign of the teenager anywhere. Techno could feel himself starting to panic. He couldn't lose Tommy again. Tommy was already in a bad enough head state when Techno found him, it had taken the Piglin days for him to be able to approach Tommy without him crying out in fear. Screaming apologies for a action he didn't even commit. 

Stomping along the sidewalks Techno nearly misses the crunch of glass beneath his boots. His ears perk up at the sound, looking down to find the remains of a splash potion. 

Why would a splash potion had been used here? Picking up a shard of the glass Techno brings it closer to examine it, he nearly slices his hand wide open when he see's the item on the ground beside all the debris. There sitting amongst all the shards of glass sat a scrap of paper. The paper itself wasn't what had Techno grabbing for it. No, it had been the simple little smile drawn onto it's white surface. 

"No. No!" Techno crushed the paper in his hand, rage coursing through his veins as hot as Ghast's fireball. How could he have been so stupid?! Of course Dream would still be looking for Tommy, and Techno just had to bring him to one of the most obvious places that Dream would find him. 

His breathing was coming in short hot pants, his sight starting to turn red around the edges. He couldn't lose it here. Not when Dream was out there doing who knows what to his little brother. "Breathe. Just breathe man, you'll find that bastard." He tells himself taking deep and steadying breaths, the voice's screaming dulling down to a quiet static once more. 

_Find Tommy. Keep Tommy safe. Kill the masked one._

Techno smiled at the voices words, for once in agreement with them. Standing up to his full height Techno turns away from the scene in front of him, making his way back to the SMP's main nether portal. If Dream had gotten to Tommy first then he would have most certainly fled with him through the Nether. It would be his quickest way to get away from Technoblade's wrath. _That won't save him. I will rain hellfire down on that monster for what he's done._

However upon reaching the portal Techno felt sick. The obsidian lacked its purple glow and one of the frame's piece's were missing from its original placement. 

"Fuck."

Dream stretched out his limbs as he lay back on the beach's warm surface, listing idly to the sound of water splashing in the ocean before him. It had been a good few days since Dream had found his wayward charge, surprisingly alone in his old home that he had been kept from for so long. Dream could not have asked for a better opportunity. 

When he had approached the crying blonde, he was surprised to find him about to off himself. There had been a brief second where Dream considered letting him follow through with his actions, but thought better of it. 

Dream wanted Tommy gone sure. But he also wanted to break him. He wanted to break that damned spirit in him that refused to listen to him, and continued to defy him since day one in his kingdom. His exile had been the perfect way for Dream to do just that. Isolating him from all of his friends and family, slowly eating away at his crumbling sanity. 

So when Dream had grabbed Tommy's hand, halting his actions he was surprised with how the boy reacted. Instead of cursing at him and fighting back, he had thrown himself at the masked assassin sobbing. He had begged and pleaded at him, telling him that he was so sorry. _Oh he was gonna be sorry._

The little brat had ran off while he had his back turned. Dream knew his punishment had been somewhat harsh, but he had to do something drastic to warrant Tommy's attention. _The boy had hid things from him!_ Hidden items that he knew Dream wouldn't have wanted him to have, and expected it to stay hidden forever. So when he had blew up the entirety of Logstedshire he didn't feel an ounce of pity. Not even when Tommy threw himself at his feet begging him to stop, swearing that he would be good and listen to him.

When Dream was done he had left Tommy lying on the ground beaten and bloody, surrounded by the destruction of his home/prison. He didn't think that Tommy would all of a sudden snap out of the months worth of conditioning and flee to big brother's house. 

Of course Tommy just had to run to Technoblade for protection. 

He should never had told Tommy that Technoblade had taken refuge not too far from Logstedshire. He was actually surprised when he tracked the boy to Techno's cabin out in the tundra. After the events at L'Manburg Tommy had expressed a strong hatred for the hybrid man. Said that the two of them weren't brothers anymore even. So when the tracks lead to the snow covered building, Dream was more than a little annoyed at his young charge. 

Marching up to the door Dream was fully prepared to drag Tommy back by his hair if need be. Even if he had to go through the Blood God himself he would. He would strike the man down without an ounce of pity, Hell he considered making Tommy watch him bleed the hybrid dry. _It'd teach him not to run from me that's for sure._

However fate seemed to have been against the king's most trusted that night. Instead of the house being vacant of its owner like it appeared to be, Technoblade had swung open the spruce doors before he could do so. Instead of starting a outright fight with the man Dream decided he would ask about Tommy first. Dream knew he was hiding somewhere here, he just wanted to see if Technoblade would give up his little brother.

But much to his surprise the man told him he hadn't seen Tommy, and that he was the only one there. Dream of course knew better. Yes the tracks could have been muddled in the snow, but there had been one piece of damning evidence left in the main room. 

There hanging on the coat rack by the door was Wilbur's trench coat, soot stains and all. A smile had spread across Dream's face, hidden by his mask when he saw the grungy piece of clothing. 

The next week or so Dream had spent his time just keeping an eye on Technoblade and Tommy. Waiting for the perfect moment to get the drop on the two of them, and take Tommy back to Logstedshire. It was hard to find that moment though seeing as how the two were almost always together. Even if they were apart, it would never be for very long. Dream had nearly lost his patience and just marched in there to get back what belonged to him. 

But his moment had finally come it would seem. 

One day the two had left the safety of Technoblade's cabin and made their way for Techno's Nether portal. This would work. Following behind the pair as silent as a creeper, Dream watched as they made their way through the fiery Hell scape. Wondering the whole time where the two were even going. 

His answer had come in the form of the SMP's main Nether portal hub. Surely Technoblade knew that he was putting them both at serious risk right now. _Oh my friend you have grown too careless in your time away._ But there they went headlong into L'Manburg blissfully unaware of the man hiding in the shadows. It had worked out in the end though. 

Sitting here on the beach soaking up the sun's warmth, keeping an eye on the boy splashing away in the water before him. 

After Dream had punished Tommy thoroughly enough to his liking, he had Tommy start back on his little cage away from home. In the few short days back he had managed to build a small wood cabin, with the help of Dream of course. Tommy could not build something stable enough to live in to save his life. Dream could have just left him to do all this alone, but he knew that would have been a massive mistake. 

He didn't want Tommy to pull another stunt like before. Notch help him if he ever thinks of trying it though... To fix the cracks Technoblade had made in Tommy's mind, he made it a point to stay within eyesight of the boy at all times. Always acting like the doting friend. 

"Hey Dream watch this!" Playing this part was exhausting Dream had come to realize. Sitting up the hoodie clad man finds the boy waving his arms at him, trident grasped tightly in his hands. Dream figured for all his hard work and good behavior he could reward the kid, with letting him play with Dream's enchanted trident. He never used the thing much anyways.

"What am I watching?" Tommy grins at him kicking his feet in the water. "Okay so what do you wanna bet that I can stick this landing on the beach?" Humming Dream pretends to think long and hard on the question. He knew that Tommy would be able to land on the beach without breaking a sweat, it had been him to teach him how to use the trident in the first place. "If you land this we can go find a wolf tomorrow, does that sound fair?" 

The blonde's eye's light up like a set of torches. He had been begging Dream for this since his exile had begun, saying he just wanted someone else there for when Dream was too busy to visit the boy. 

But before Tommy was able to voice his excitement on the matter, the two are interrupted by the loud activation of the Nether portal not too far from them. _Damnit!_ Dream knew he should have destroyed the entire thing, it was only a matter of time before someone had found the remains in the Nether. "D-Dream? What's going on...?" Tommy's quivering voice brought him back to reality. 

Tommy had since climbed out of the ocean and had taken refuge beside Dream. Looking down at him Dream was surprised to see Tommy shaking in fear, looks like he had his work cut out for him for once. 

Reaching into his pack Dream fishes out his last splash potion of invisibility, quickly smashing it on a rock sticking out of the sand. Wasting little time Dream scoops Tommy up into his arms and rushes to get Tommy inside the small cabin not too far from them. Kicking the door open with his foot, Tommy whimpering at the loud noise it caused. He went over to the corner where Dream had made a small hidey hole, Dream was thankful he had thought to add this in. It was coming in handy now.

"Okay Tommy I need you to stay here and be quiet." He let the boy down, waiting for him to climb into the hole. "Am I in trouble?" Tommy asked his voice coming from the small space. _Good now I just need to cover it up._

"No. Your not in any trouble. I just gotta go deal with this. Whatever you do you need to stay quiet yeah? You don't want me to get hurt do you?" He can hear Tommy's heartbeat from here, thankful that these past few days were enough to drill in the blind loyalty once again. "No! I'll be quiet." "Good now stay here." Before Tommy could protest Dream seals off the hole with a trapdoor and carpet. 

Rushing across the room Dream grabs a bucket of milk from one of the chests, quickly downing it in one go waiting for the potion's effects to wear off. Once he was able to see his reflection in the window again Dream hurries out the door, making sure to shut and lock it behind him. _No one is gonna ruin all my hard work again._

Stepping outside Dream wishes he could say he is surprised to see the piglin hybrid standing in front of the now active portal. The man looks absolutely livid. Eyes glowing red behind the white eyes of his mask, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Dream is at least pleased to see that he was able to work the stoic man up this much.

"Hey there man! I didn't know you were gonna stop by or I would've--" "Cut the crap Dream, I know he's here." Well so much for being able to lie his way out of this one. 

Technoblade wastes no time in pulling his trident from his inventory, pointing it at Dream's direction. "Tell me where he is, and I might just make your death quick." Dream lets out a dry laugh hearing Technoblade's demands. "Well I'm gonna have to dissapoint you big man. Tommy isn't going anywhere, least of all with you." From his inventory Dream calls forth his diamond battle axe, hefting it up on his shoulder. 

The two warrior's stand there in a tense stare down, neither one moving. The first to break the silence was Dream rushing forward, slamming his axe down onto Techno's trident. The sound of metal on metal ringing out through the clearing. 

Tommy flinches at the sound of metal clashing. He had been hiding down here for only a few minutes but it had felt like an eternity. The constant ringing of metal on metal has his head splitting. He curled in on himself clutching it tight enough to hurt, just wishing for the pain to stop. 

_I should do something! Dream's gonna get hurt because of me._

_Is that really such a bad thing? The man had brought this upon himself, he deserved it._

His head and heart were at odd's both sides making compeling arguments. He just wanted all of this to stop. His body moved on its own when the next clang of metal sounded from outside. His arms pushed the trap door open, the carpet above sliding to the side revealing the hidden child. _What are you doing Dream said to stay put!_ Hefting himself out of the hole Tommy gets to his feet. Looking out of the window his heart nearly stops at the sight.

There in the grass just a few feet away from the cabin was Technoblade bearing down on his friend with his trident. Anger coming off the Blood God in waves, it being equally matched by Dream's own. 

**_They're gonna kill each other. You need to do something!_ **

~ Help Dream ~ Help Technoblade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ I told you guys I had a special treat waiting for you guys at the end of this chapter! So how this will work is you guys just need to vote for your choice in the comments and which ever one has the most votes, I will write the outcome based on that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this one! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my guys and gals! So here I am with chapter three, this one going based on helping Technoblade. I really hope you guys enjoy this one, and I plan to do the Dream option in the next chapter as well. Just so you guys can see each path.

"What's the matter Techno? Getting slow in your old age?" Techno growled at the assassin's taunting words, knowing the man only wanted to make him angry and get sloppy. The piglin hybrid wasn't going to fall for that little trick, Phil had taught him better than that. Dream charged at the man, feigning a strike with his battle axe. Techno was ready for it when Dream ender pearled at the last second, bringing his trident up to block the blade aimed for his head.

Technoblade was no weakling in battle. He and Dream have been fighting for years, both trying to prove who was the strongest. But this wasn't one of their previous fights. Now they were in this to the death. 

Philza had always taught him and his brothers that all life was precious, even that of the mobs that roamed their world when the sun went down. That each and every one of them had a integral part to play in keeping the world alive. Not this man. This monster in front of him was just that a monster. Something that thrived on manipulating those around him, and hurting anyone that got in his way. 

Came a time when Technoblade would have even considered him and the former king allies, friends even. After each of their fights they would haul each other up off the ground, both dusting each other off. None of it had ever been in spite, just children having fun. Something had warped his friend into a monster, and Techno saw no way back for this man.

Gritting his teeth Techno pushes back against the assassin, glaring daggers at him through his mask's white eyes. **Kill him. Make him suffer! Blood for the Blood God!** Technoblade blinks away the red bleeding into his vision. "Really? You couldn't be more predictable if you tried." He may be wearing that damned smiling mask, but Techno knew he was making the man annoyed. With a flick of his wrist Techno threw the man back, Dream skidding on his feet came to a halt a few feet away. 

"I expected more from the former king of the SMP. I'm surprised little old Theseus hasn't finished you himself." Techno expected his words to make him angry, to make the man rush at him with bloodlust in his eyes. 

He didn't expect to see Dream to stand to his full height, arrogance radiating off of him. "Oh he tried a good few times, before I had to put him in his place." Techno tensed at his words, gripping his trident tighter. _Don't let him get under your skin, he's just trying to bait you!_ The two started to circle each other, both panting from exhaustion. 

Techno had hoped that Dream hadn't seen the effect his words had, though the man's keen senses picked up on it in a heartbeat. Techno could hear the grin on the man's face. "You know for the cocky little brat he was when we first met, I didn't think he would ever get in line. That I would just have to put him out of his own misery, I mean that kid fought me every step of the way. His own friend!" 

_Don't let him get under skin..._

**Kill him! He hurt Tommy! He needs to die!**

Techno growls at Dream's words, trying in vain to keep himself together. He can't afford to lose it here, Tommy was relying on him to help him. "You're not his friend. Notch don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" He jeered trying to get Dream off the topic of Tommy, knowing that if this kept up he might let his demons take the reigns.

"Oh you should have heard him when the first crack came..." Dream came to a halt and stared Technoblade down. "Techno! Wilbur! Dad!" He said in a terrible imitation of his little brother's voice, making Techno's blood boil. "And where was anyone when he needed you? Hm? Oh that's right, you didn't actually care enough to help him then."

**KILL HIM! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!**

Vision tinted red Techno snapped, rushing at Dream with his trident raised. He could hear Phil and Wilbur in the back of his head, reprimanding him for letting Dream get to him. A dull whisper in comparison to the roaring of blood in his ears. Dream leapt out of the way of his trident slashing through his precious position, the air whistling as the trident sailed by.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" _Oh I'm gonna strike more than a nerve when I get my hands on you, you sick bastard!_

Whipping around Techno struck where Dream was standing only to hit air once again. _Hold still!_ "I don't see why you're mad, I mean you let this happen, left him out here all alone." _There!_ Turning Techno saw the man standing in the branches of a tall oak tree, he must've ender pearled up there. Techno is seething as he pulls out his crossbow, loading it with a firework bolt. 

Techno didn't feel the tears slipping past his mask, the red mist in his eyes dulling all feeling. He felt nothing but rage at the assassin. He had hurt his little brother and the piglin hybrid did nothing to stop it. 

_No! He's wrong, you saved Tommy from him!_

That had sounded like Wilbur. His voice barely managing to break through the pounding in his head, his vision flickering back to normal for a second, before returning to the red haze. "And who was there to keep him safe, to keep the nightmares away? Oh right that was all me. That kid would be nothing without me, and for once he's actually serving a purpose." His arm raised and fired the bolt at the tree an explosion of color and sparks, the tree going up in flames.

Techno was blinded by the firework's burst, shielding his eyes from the cinders images filtered by his closed eyes. 

He was a kid again running through the meadow, hot on his Wilbur's heels and soft giggling coming from behind him, a young Tommy chasing after his big brothers. Phil calling out to the three when the sun went down. 

Through the roaring of his mind and the flames Techno heard a twig snap behind him. Turning at the last second he was barely able to block the axe coming down on him. Blocking the blade barely in time, Techno stumbled back a few steps. _Techno you need to keep calm, this is what he wants._ That was definitely Phil's voice. _You can't let him win, you can't._

Dream rushed at him, bearing down on the man with a flurry of deadly strikes. Techno barely able to block them, on the last blow he brought his trident up to hold him at bay. 

Metal scratched on metal. Dream stood tall, pushing against Technoblade with all his strength. His mask looked like a demon grinning down at him through the flames. "And when this is all over and done with." Dream leaned in to whisper to him, as if telling the man a secret. "I'm going to drag him back to that pathetic little town of his. And I'm going to watch as he slaughters everyone there, set everything there ablaze just like his brother did before him. Then everything will be as it was." With one last push Dream threw the fallen god to the ground below, hefting his axe up on his back. 

Techno had heard the phrase 'your life flashing before your eyes' before, and now he knew what people had meant by it. 

Small snippets of his life came by one after the other. Replaying through his mind like those old movies he watched with his brothers growing up. One second he was a teenager sparring with his brother Wilbur in their backyard, and the next he was a little boy holding onto a small blonde headed bundle in his arms. Tommy had always looked at him with such adoration in his sky blue eyes, always wanting to follow in his brother's footsteps, wanting to be a hero. 

_Look where being a hero got you... You don't wanna be like me Theseus, I was never the hero that you were._

Techno tries to get back to his feet, pain stopping him in his movements. Fire raced through his veins and he nearly collapsed, the only thing holding him stable being his trident. _So this is how the Blood God meets his end huh? Kneeling before his enemy, what a joke._

Dream stalks towards him, mask glinting in the fire light. Techno looks up meeting his eyes through the flickering red haze. "Huh, I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Oh well." Dream's axe sails through the air, Techno letting his eyes close awaiting the oncoming darkness. 

"TECHNO!"

The sound of metal on metal rings through the air, startling both of the men. Snapping his eyes open Techno's vision becomes clear when he see's that familiar head of blonde hair. Tommy?! Sure enough there stood his little brother bearing the brunt of Dream's oncoming strike, with a diamond blade held tight. His muscles tense and ready for a fight. _Atta boy Theseus._

"Tommy get out of the way." Dream orders the boy, fully expecting him to listen to his command. Techno saw Tommy flinch, a moment of hesitation that was quickly masked. "No! I won't!" Dream sighs, sounding like he wasn't even angry with the boy. Simply disappointed with his actions, as if he expected him to obey him like a dog.

Before the two brother's could act Dream had pulled a splash potion of slowness from his inventory, smashing it at Tommy's feet. Striking out Dream kicked the boy to the side, turning to watch his brother smack into a tree trunk, momentarily taking his eyes off of Techno. "You're gonna be sorry for that Tommy, but I'll deal with you later." Tommy glares at his masked captor with nothing but malice in his eyes. "Now where was I? Oh that's right..."

Turning back to the fallen Blood God, Dream was sent sailing through the air. Techno dropped his crossbow, his arm barely able to hold the weight for much longer. He watched with glee as Dream hit the ground hard, clothes singed and smoking from the firework bolt fired at his chest. Technoblade was already putting all his weight on his trident. Its about time he ended this.

Hobbling over to the unconscious bleeding man, Techno stared down at him. Normally Techno would never find himself in situations such as these, usually letting others deal with these petty little squabbles. But this man had made things personal when he hurt his brother.

With what little strength he still possessed he hefted his trident into the air, ready to impale the demon below him. 

But again Tommy places himself between Dream and his trident. Stopping Techno glares down at his brother. "Tommy. Move." But instead of facing off against the piglin he merely stares at him with a soft look in his eyes. "You don't have to do this." Techno scoff's at him, blood coating his chin at the action. "Tommy he needs to go. Now for the last time MOVE." His voice drops an octave, trying to get Tommy to see reason. 

This man hurt him! He deserves worse than a quick end! He deserves to suffer!

"You're not him. Don't do this big brother, please."

And there it was. Tommy being the hero once again, showing mercy where none was deserved. Technoblade couldn't keep the smile off his blood soaked lips. "Alright Tommy." His trident hits the ground with a clatter, followed quickly by the thump of Tommy throwing himself into his brother's arms. Though his strength was waning he still clutched Tommy tight to his chest, tears streaming down both of their faces. 

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have run off like that, I was just so..." Tommy started babbling, Techno stopping him as soon as he heard the unwarranted apologies. "Shhh. You have nothing to be sorry for Tommy. You didn't do anything wrong." His little brother just burrows further into his robes, further soaking them with his tears. 

The two stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Nothing existed around the two brothers, just them and the fact that they were both there. But that's where the internal bleeding stops them.

Techno lets go of Tommy as he stumbles and hits the earth below them on his knee's. Tommy at his side in an instant, fear clouding his eyes seeing Techno like this. "Techno?! What's wrong?" Tommy asks in a panic and for some reason Techno smiles at this. Just happy to see his brother worried for him, and not for that masked assassin behind them. "Nothin' Theseus. Just a little internal bleeding, you know. Not a big deal..." His vision starts to tunnel and all he heard before he hit the ground was Tommy calling his name, his vision encompassed with darkness soon after.

Techno fully expected that he wouldn't wake up again. He was certain that would be his final battle, that he would fall there protecting his brother from that monster. However like many before him have said...

It was never meant to be.

So when he felt his mind drift back into consciousness, he was taken aback by the pain that lit his body on fire. Groaning the man blinked his eyes open, quickly shutting them once more when his eyes were assaulted by the light. Where was his mask? 

He had to start wearing the mask when the voices got too in his head, his vision bleeding into red each and every time he slipped. Techno didn't want anyone to see him as more of a monster than he already was, begging Phil to help him find a solution. His Father had tried to dissuade him from the idea, telling him that he shouldn't be ashamed of himself.

_Easy to say that when you look like an angel..._

Over the years Techno had become accustomed to the mask he and Philza had made together, growing so dependent on it that he almost never took the item off. So it was a lot of strain on his eyes when he opened them, being meet with the warm glowing fire in the corner. 

"Oh you're awake!" And nothing ever helped to lessen the burden of Tommy's loud voice.

Groaning in both annoyance and pain Techno holds his hand out from under the blankets? Guess they didn't leave him laying there in that field after all. "Mask." He said simply. "Huh? Oh! Here." Tommy shuffles around for a moment and Techno feels instant relief, when Tommy places his mask in his hand. When its securely back in its rightful place, he opens his eyes to take in his surroundings. 

This was his home definitely. He knew as soon as he saw the rickety wooden window frames, and the small fireplace in the corner that his Father had helped him build not too long ago. He was lying in his bed bandages covering his entire torso, and his gear was sat near the ladder that led downstairs. 

Tommy was standing at his bedside nervously fidgeting back and forth, trying to sit up Techno grimaces in pain. Tommy seeing his brothers reaction reaches out to steady him, stopping short when he see's the look his brother is sending him. "Phil said you need to rest." Scoffing Techno continues his mission of getting out of bed, he's always been able to get up and keep going after a fight, this time being no different.

Or so he thought. Setting his feet on the cold wood floor, his knees buckle under his own weight in seconds. He looks up through his pink bangs at his brother, glaring at him. "Don't you dare." Tommy simply smirked, opening his big mouth. "Phil! Techno fell and needs help!"

And that's how he finds himself being put back to bed like a small child. His father scolding him gently the whole time, Tommy and Ghostbur watching from the other side of the room. Tommy smiling the entire time, and Techno couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. As long as Tommy was safe and happy again, he would do anything to see him like this. 

This he swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my lovely readers! So here it is, the Technoblade route. I'm sorry if the thing feels a bit rushed, me and my sister were working out today and I am so tired lol! But like she said its 2021, and apparently that means I gotta get in shape with her. Easy for a former marine to say huh? Anyways I hope you gus enjoyed this one, I'm personaly really happy with how it turned out. I love writing Technoblade's whole inner struggle with the Blood God portion of himself! 
> 
> But yeah see you guys soon with the Dream route!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Heyo my guys and gals! So like I said in the last chapter this will be the Dream route, and full disclosure I legit am going into this one blind. So fingers crossed that it turns out good and not straight garbage! :P

It had been some time since Dream had crossed blade with the man before him. The last time the all mighty Blood God had bested him, Dream ashamed to have lost to him back then. But that had been just a mere game back then, a test of each other's strength and will. 

This fight. This one was to the death, and Dream didn't intend to lose to the man again. 

Technoblade had the distinct advantage of being raised by the legendary Philza. The very same man that had defeated the Ender Dragon so many years ago. Some even said that the man had stolen the very beast's wings, stolen them from a dragon! Dream of course didn't believe anything until he saw the truth with his own eyes, so he was more than surprised when he saw those same wings attached to the man at the crater in L'Manburg.

In the hidden alcove that Wilbur had created, there kneeled the man cradling his fallen son. Scorched and bleeding wings hanging limply behind him as he wept. _Stupid._ He had sacrificed his own trophy for a man that hurt others. A man that had been lost to his own madness. 

_Guess it must run in the family._

Dream fully believed this to be true about the old man and his children. Each one of the men carried this trait in their own way. Wilbur was a good and just man in the beginning, wanting to solve disputes with his words never once resorting to violence. No matter how many time Dream and his friends bore down on him and his precocious revolution, the man wouldn't attack them unless he had too. 

But that had all changed when he lost the election. Schlatt throwing the sharp tongued man from his own home had been the breaking point for Philza's son. When Wilbur came to him, wishing to be his vassal for destruction he more than happily obliged. If only to watch the man that started this, fall to his own corruption. 

The former king had been so happy to see Wilbur essentially do the job for him. It saved him the work and trouble of ridding his land of that filthy town. 

That of course was the plan. Wilbur just had to have one more moment of clarity before the end. Before blowing this town and everyone in it to bits, he had tried to name Tommy the new President of L'Manburg. Tommy the obnoxious little kid that started so many fights with Dream, the man couldn't even keep count of all of them. That would have been fine with Dream. Tommy being the chaotic kid that he is, he would have thrown L'Manburg and it's people into so many fights that they would perish before the week's end. 

However Tommy had decided that he wasn't done provoking the masked assassin. Stepping down he told them that until he had his discs back, none of this would ever really be over. 

Tubbo had been chosen as the next in line to take the mantel of President, Dream cursing at Wilbur's second choice. Tubbo was Tommy's best friend since the beginning, Dream fully expected that Tommy would be untouchable hiding behind his friend. _Oh how wrong he had been._

Tommy was such a chaotic child, always finding his way into some form of trouble. Dream didn't know how the old man had dealt with him. No matter how many times Dream knocked Tommy down, the teenager always got right back up and continued his line of foolish decisions. An adventurous spirit till the end he supposed. Or until Dream had dragged it out of him, burning it before the boy's eye's. 

Now Technoblade had been a whole other matter entirely. The piglin hybrid was born into the body of a piglin, wielding an impressive strength that Dream somewhat envied. Dream had faced off against the creatures and he knew first hand how powerful they were. 

But not only was he residing in a body that once inhabited the Nether, he shared that body alongside an ancient being. A being known only as the Blood God. 

The entity was an ancient one, one as old as the days of Notch himself. However Dream had been told growing up that the demon had been slain by Herobrine, in a battle over who would rule over the Nether. Notch's brother was said to have sealed his soul away in the boiling lava that surrounded the Nether in giant lakes, keeping the ancient one burning in Herobrine's place. His imprisonment didn't last long though. He had quickly shown his existence in Philza's son, manifesting as an incontrollable rage and bloodlust.

A rage and bloodlust that he was now facing off against. Dream had pushed the man in front of him, wanting him to slip up and lose his cool. Techno was a dangerous opponent when he was able to keep his composure, each of his strikes aimed with deadly efficiency. But when the Blood God was in control, Dream had a massive advantage. 

The man struck at him blindly, each strike fueled by nothing but rage. Dream grinned behind his mask. _This is way too easy._ Side stepping out of the way of each swing, Dream could see Techno becoming more and more angry. He just had to tire the man out, wait for him to leave himself open. Then Dream would put the man to a final end, him and the demon clinging to him.

It had taken some time before Techno started to slow, his eyes that once had an intent red glow surrounding them now a dull flicker of crimson. Dream took this as his moment to strike. 

Each blow he threw at Techno, he had barely been able to block. Some of the swings of his axe connecting with the man's armor covered body, his robes turning a darker shade of crimson. Sooner than he would have liked the piglin fell to his knee's clutching his bleeding side in pain, the hand grasping his trident was shaking. Letting out a dark chuckle Dream approached the man, axe resting easily along his shoulder blades. 

"Tsk, tsk. You got sloppy over the years Techno, what happened to the great Blade?" He taunted coming to a halt before the dying man. Techno coughed blood coating his lips when he spoke. "Oh I'm just biding my time you know? Waiting for you to just save me the trouble and bury that axe of yours in your own chest." Of course he still jokes, even at his end. Dream wouldn't have this any other way. Smirking behind the mask, Dream grips his axe handle tight.

_So long old friend._

Bringing his battle axe down Dream is nearly thrown back by his axe hitting netherite instead of flesh. Instead of the white emotionless eyes of Techno's mask staring up at him, he was met with a pair of blue eyes framed by blonde locks. A familiar pair of singed wings blocked the view of his intended victim.

"Well hello there Phil, long time no see." 

Phil glared daggers at the masked assassin, throwing him back with his netherite sword. By all rights Dream should have been afraid of the man in front of him, the very man that had slain the Ender Dragon. But without his wings the man was as harmless as a toothless dragon. _Foolish old man, should of just stayed home._ "Took ya long enough Phil, figured I'd have to do everything myself." Phil doesn't take his eyes off of Dream, but grins at his son's words nonetheless. "I'm here now." Phil says the words meant for Dream as well. 

The two men started to circle one another, sizing the other up looking for any weakness's they could exploit. Dream had heard of Phil's prowess in battle, being able to move like a leaf in the wind nearly an impossible target to hit some had said. But that was when he had his wings that were gifted to him, now he was relying solely on his own agility. 

"I figured a smart old man like you Philza, would know when to stay out of a fight he has no business in. Guess your minds as withered as your wings." Phil actually tenses up a small bit at Dream's mocking words, just like Techno had fallen for his jeers. 

However Phil's scowl faded into a calm smirk. _What?_

"If you were cleverer than I, you would have remembered to watch your back." _Fuck!_ Whipping around Dream was just barely able to block the firework bolt aimed for his chest, bright colors and sparks exploding against his battle axe. Skidding back through the grass a few feet, Dream huffs from the surprise attack. Through his ears ringing he heard movement, turning in time to see the black blade sailing towards his throat. "See ya later mate."

Dream fully expected that to be the last thing he saw before he was slain. The determined eyes of Philza glaring at him with his ruined wings spread behind him, netherite blade clutched tight in his hands. 

But like a traitor once said... It was never meant to be.

Phil's blade met the resistance of a diamond sword, held tight in the shaking arms of a blonde teenager. Phil and Dream were both frozen in shock. Tommy had stepped between Dream and his end, and for what? Once the inevitable shock wore off Dream wore a manic grin behind his mask. **_All my work FINALLY paid off!_** Tommy's stubborn spirit had finally broken, leaving behind an obedient shell. 

"Tommy...?" Phil's voice was a shadow of his strong words from before, completely at a loss for words. Dream saw Tommy falter for a moment at his Father's voice, and the former king knew he couldn't let Phil ruin his work's results. Before the winged old man could react Dream had seized Tommy by the arm, reaching into his bag for an ender pearl. Tommy didn't pull away or flinch when Dream grabbed him, nor did he break the eye contact he held with Phil. Even when Dream had thrown the pearl, Tommy stood still as a statue. 

When Dream was certain that they were far enough away from the old man and out of commission Blood God, he turned his eyes on the boy beside him.

Tommy stood there with a blank look in his eyes, not even looking at Dream when the man approached him. Laying his hand on Tommy's shoulder, he's actually surprised that Tommy doesn't flinch away like he normally would. _Finally._ "You okay there? You look a little shaken up." He asked the boy in a false act of worry, needing to be sure that Tommy wasn't trying to play him for a fool. 

But to Dream's surprise and delight the boy turned his eyes up to his mask, unshed tears in the corner of his blue eyes. Bringing Tommy close he held him tight. Letting Tommy sob into his aching chest, _that bolt had to have broken a rib or two._ "What are you crying for huh? Tommy you did so good, you saved me." He tells the boy his voice dripping with faux gratitude. _If you were gonna help, you should have stepped in sooner._ The boy only sobbed harder at Dream's words, burying his face in Dream's emerald hoodie.

"I'm sorry! I should have done something sooner, he almost killed you!" Dream sighs at this, running his gloved fingers through the blonde's unruly hair. "You're right you should have done something sooner, I won't lie there." Tommy stiffened in his arms, awaiting the oncoming harsh words. "What would you have done if you had let me die, huh? No one else is patient enough to put up with you, let alone be your friend."

Dream put his hands under Tommy's jaw, bringing his face up to look at his. "But you did save me. And that's all that matters right now." Tommy's tears that had been running freely down his red face had slowed to a crawl, fully believing Dream's words and tone to be true. 

Tommy once looked up to two other's in this manner. Looked to them for guidance when he was lost, and protection when he was scared. But Wilbur was lying in his own grave floating through the winds as a forgetful wisp of himself. And Dream had left Technoblade barely breathing in a puddle of his own blood, only for Philza to save the damned piglin from his fate. 

Now Dream was the only one that Tommy looked up to in that regard, and Dream intended to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Phew! So here it is, again so sorry if it feels rushed and or choppy. Like I said I had no idea what I wanted to do with this one, but I hope it at least turned out okay in the end. 
> 
> I plan on doing more Dream SMP works in the future, it just might be a hot minute before I post another however. I want to make sure I have a clear idea on where I am going in each chapter ya know so I can avoid this happening again.

**Author's Note:**

> AN ~ Phew this took longer than it should have lol! I just really wanted to be sure that I got the characters right and the whole relationship between Dream and Tommy during the exile arc right. I freaking adore that arc the most out of all of them!!! Its so good and so sad at the same time! But yeah this is another take on when Drem finds Techno and Tommy in L'Manburg, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
